Code Fallout
by Dave19941000
Summary: CG Fallout 3 crossover. in the year 2277, James Lamperoug leves Vault 101 for unknown reasons. Now Lelouch must leave the only home he's even known to find out why. (hiatus for the foreseeable future)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Fallout… Or a car… Or a house… actually, I only own a computer, TV and videogames, but hey, I'm only 16, what do you want from me?

**Code Fallout.**

**Chapter 1: Escape!**

War… War never changes. In the year 2068 the Chinese declared war on the United States. The failed invasion on Alaska would eventually lead to a full out nuclear war in 2077, which only left isolated areas of the world unaffected. Of those who survived the war, many lived in these isolated areas but many others lived in the Vaults, bunkers built before the war. About thirty years ago most of the Vaults opened, leaving the inhabitants to go off into the desolate world. Most, but not all. Vault 101 never opened, and never will. No one ever enters, and no one ever leaves. We are born in the Vault, we die in the Vault.

Vault 101, August 17th, 2270.

There was a flash of blinding light.

"There you go, now you've blinded the poor kid." Someone said. The "kid" he was referring to was starting to see again. First came the colours, then the shapes, and then detail started to come back.

"Hey Lulu." He turned his attention to the voice he knew all too well. The girl who had called his name had long orange hair and beautiful green eyes… 'Wait, did I just think that?' the kid thought to himself.

"Hey Shirley." He replied.

"So Lulu, bet you weren't expecting a party huh?"

"No I wasn't. How did you get all this ready?"

"Well. Your dad did most of the work, but I helped. So, here's your gift. Who's your favorite masked superhero? That's right, Zero, and I got you a first volume, the one where he starts the Black Knights, with no pages missing. I found it in my dad's old stuff. Can you believe it, my dad used to read comics?"

"Yea, I do find that hard to believe." Lelouch replied with a laugh.

"Wait, there's one more part of your gift, but you have to close your eyes for it."

Lelouch obeyed and closed his eyes. Then, he felt something preset against his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw that Shirley kissed his cheek.

"There." She said with a smile. Lelouch's face turned every shade of red, which caused the adults watching to either smile or laugh at the boy's discomfort. Well, almost all of them. There was one who didn't like the fact that his daughter had kissed the son of the man he hated more than any other. He didn't show this, he hid it behind a fake smile, but anyone who looked straight into his eyes could tell how he really felt. But that fact meant only one person could tell, James. He knew James could tell, but he didn't care. He had one thing to do here and one thing only.

"Well," He said after Lelouch's face went back to normal "Lelouch, your 10 years old now, and I think you know what that means."

"Yes sir, it means I get my own Pip-Boy 3000."

"Exactly and here it is. Don't break it." He then gave Lelouch the Pip-Boy and walked off to his office.

Lelouch pot the device on his arm. It was a perfect, comfortable fit.

"So, how does it fit?" James asked.

"Great, it's perfect." Lelouch said, still looking at it.

"Well son, I have a surprise for you. Go down to the fusion power station, Jonas is waiting for you. I'll be down in a second."

"Alright dad." Lelouch said, then ran off the met up with Jonas.

"Wow, what are you doing down here, children aren't allowed down here." A man told Lelouch when he got there.

"I'm not a child Jones, I'm 10 now." He said defiantly.

"Well, that you are. Your father and I worked on a surprise for you. I'm assuming he'll want to give it to you himself, he'll be here in a few moments." Lelouch couldn't wait for what his dad had for him.

"Well, here it is." His dad said as he entered the room. In his hands he had an object that resembled a rifle, but it was clearly not.

"Well, Lelouch, your 10 now, so if you're old enough to have a Pip-Boy, then I guess you're old enough to have a BB gun. Come on, how about you try it out."

"Try it out, in here?" Lelouch asked.

"No, but we've set up some targets in the storeroom next to here. Come on."

They moved into the storage room, where there were three targets.

"Go on Lelouch, try it out." James said. Lelouch aimed down the sight and shot the first target. Perfect shot. Then he aimed at the second. _Bang_, he was two for two. Then he aimed at the third. _Bang_, another perfect shot. Then a radroach crawled out of a crack in the wall.

"Look Lelouch, one of the radroaches crawled its way here. Give it a good shot." James said. Lelouch aimed at the animal and concentrated on the head. He then held his breath for stability and pulled the trigger.

_BANG_

Someone behind Lelouch sighed.

"A radroach find its way in here again?" A girl asked.

"It's not my fault Shirley, I keep fixing the hole but they keep coming though." He replied.

"Speaking of which…" Shirley said, pointing to said hole. Another radroach came out of the hole, and started to eat his dead brethren.

"Ewe." They both said in disgust. The Lelouch got an idea.

"Hey Shirley, you want to kill it?"

"What? But I don't know how to use a gun."

"Well, I'll teach you. Consider it a bonus gift for your 14th birthday. It's in a week, but still."

"Uh, ok I guess." She said, a little nervous. He gave her the gun. She did her best to hold the gun, but she was unbalanced.

"You need help, here like this." Lelouch said. He moved behind her and placed his arms around her to help her aim. Shirley's face turned red when she felt his arms around her, and him against her back.

"Try to relax your breathing. When you're ready to shot, hold your breath to steady your aim."

"Alright." It took a few moments for her to get her breathing back to normal, and a few more to steady it. She looked at the radroach and aimed for its head. She then felt something weird, a strange sensation though her whole body.

"Ah, you're feeling it."Lelouch said, noticing the way she moved.

"What is this?" She asked, still aiming at the radroach.

"I don't know how to say it, but concentrate on the radroaches head, what do you see, feel?" He asked.

"I know that I have a two in three chance of hitting it, and if I get it it'll die. How do I know this?" She asked him.

"It's called the V.A.T.S. aiming system. It's hard to explain how it works, but it tells you your chances of hitting a target and how much damage you'll do to it. Now when you're ready, pull the trigger."

She held her breath and waited a moment before pulling the trigger. _Bang_, the radroach stopped moving, a hole in its head.

"That was great, we should do this more often." Lelouch said before he realized what he said. His face turned red. "I-I mean, get together like this. I come here every night at 9."

"I… I'd like that Lelouch. Can I take another shot?"

"Sure."

She aimed at one of the targets.

_Bang._

"Shirley, you don't here?" Lelouch asked. She was standing at the door on the far end of the wall that the targets where, because like Lelouch, any closer was too easy.

"Oh, hey Lulu. I was wondering if you were going to come tonight. I'm just blowing off steam. The stupid G.O.A.T. sais I'm going to be shift watch, I might replace my father someday, but I don't want that. What did you get?"

"I'm going to be working with my father, like father like son right."

He closed the door to the storage room behind when he walked in.

"So, how's everyone adjusting to what they got?" Shirley asked.

"Well, most people don't mind. Butch hates his, he's a barber. Milly on the other hand loves the fact she's going to be a marriage councilor."

"Milly, a marriage councilor, god help us if we ever need her help…" Shirley covered he mouth when she realized what she had said. Lelouch just laughed.

"Come on Shirley, it's just Milly, it's not like she…" his voice trailed off when he started to think about it. "God help us indeed."

After a few moments of silence, Shirley said,

"So anyway, you got the pellets? I'm running out of ammo."

"Right here. A hundred pellets. This should do for an hour or so." He replied, pulling out a case from his pocket. A hundred pellets would only last ten minutes at most for most people, but when Lelouch and Shirley where using them, they took their time. It was mostly because it was a reason for them to spend time together.

There wasn't that much to do in the Vault. There where books, but that's only good for doing when your alone. There's music, but it's all the same thing over and over and over again. Boredom was common amongst the teens and children of the Vault. Well, Lelouch and Shirley had figured out that, although doing nothing was still boring, doing nothing together was still better than most of everything there was to do.

"How many pellets we got left Shirley?" Lelouch asked after shooting another bull's-eye from thirty yards.

"Only one." She said, holding the pellet in her hand.

"You should use it Shirley." Lelouch said, an evil idea forming in his mind.

"Alright." She said. She took the BB gun and loaded it. When she aimed down the sight she felt Lelouch wrap around her, much like when he thought her how to shot two years earlier. She didn't mind, he did that all the time.

She readied herself to shot, and then… She felt something on her neck. In a split second she realized Lelouch was kissing her neck, and the realization made her lose her grip slightly, and when she pulled the trigger her shot missed.

"Y-You did that on purpose." She stuttered. He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes, not releasing her the whole time.

"Why Shirley, whatever do you mean?" He said with an innocent smile on his face. Like anyone, Shirley didn't buy it.

"Lulu, you ruined my shot, now you owe me." She said, a fake pout on her face.

"Oh, come on Shirley, you know you liked it." Lelouch said with an arrogant smile.

"Y-You still owe me." She replied.

"Alright, here's your pay." He moved his face closer to hers and kissed her. She had been expecting this, and kissed him back with all her passion.

"Lelouch, are you down here?" Someone asked, walking down the stairs. Shirley and Lelouch broke from their embrace and moved a few passes away from each other. The door to the storage room opened to reveal James.

"Oh, hi dad, what are you doing down here?"

"Well Lelouch, I figured you'd be here, you and Shirley always are. I heard about the G.O.A.T. You start tomorrow at eight, so you'd better get some sleep, and soon. It's already late and I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Lelouch, Shirley." James said and left.

"He's got a point Lulu, it is getting late."

"Alright Shirley, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure, goodnight Lulu."

"Goodnight Shirley." Lelouch told her. She left, leaving him behind to clean up for a few minutes before leaving for his room.

"Shirley, your late, again." The Overseer said as his daughter walked into his apartment.

"Sorry about that, I was…"

"I know where you where. I'm the overseer, if you're out of your quarters; I know where you are and what you're doing. I must say, I don't approve." He said in an emotionless, monotone voice.

"D-Dad, what are you talking about?"

"You know dame well what I'm talking about. Of all the men in this Vault, of all the men you deserve to be with, you chose that boy. He doesn't know his place, he doesn't deserve you, and he…"

"Don't talk about Lulu that way. You only hate him because of his father. If he was anyone else's son you'd be perfectly fine with him." Shirley yelled at him. She stormed off to her room before he could reply. He sighed to himself as he looked at a picture on the wall of him, a young Shirley, and an older woman with orange hair.

"Samantha, please help me out here. She loves him, but he's his father's son. James is going to do something, and Lelouch may do the same."

And like he foresaw, for almost a year to the day, something did.

Vault 101, September 5th 2277.

"Wake up Lulu." Shirley said, shacking him. He groaned, but against his better judgment got up.

"Shirley, how funny, I was just dreaming about you." He said, still half asleep. In normal circumstances she would have blushed and would be too nervous to speak, but this wasn't normal circumstances. She raised he hand up high and slapped him across the face. Now he was fully awake.

"What was that for?

"Lulu, listen to me, you dad's gone, he's gone and my father's gone insane."

"Woe. What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean he's gone, he left the Vault, he's left the Vault. My father's gone crazy. He's killed Jones. My god, they killed him. I'm sorry; I know he was your friend." Shirley said, on the verge of tears. Gun fire could be heard in the halls.

"You have to go after him; if my father gets to you he'll…" She didn't finish, but pulled out a 10mm.

"I got it from my dad's office. You'll need it. You can get to the entrance by using the secret tunnel in his office; it goes straight to the Vault's entrance. Lulu, if… if this is the last time I ever see you…" She was cut off when shooting could be heard from down the hall and getting closer.

"Shirley, now's not the time, we have to go, NOW." Lelouch said. He wanted to grab her and run into the hall and out of the Vault, but she ran off before he could.

He sighed and took the gun, which Shirley had dropped on the floor. He looked around to see his old BB gun, pellets, a baseball bat, glove and ball, and a picture of him and his father, James Lamperouge.

He took all of them, because he had a feeling he would never come back. He looked around his home one last time. He took his 10mm in his hands and left.

"Hey you, stop." Lelouch looked to his right to see Officer Kendall. "You, this is your fault, now you're going to get it." Kendall raised his baton and was about to sprint towards Lelouch, but then two radroaches jumped on his leg.

"AAAHHH!" He yelled as he tried to get them off. Lelouch could only watch as a third one jumped on him, causing him to lose his balance. Lelouch was horrified as one of them got to his neck and bit him repeatedly. Kendall cried out in pain as blood poured out of his neck, and in seconds his skin was turning white. When he stopped moving, stopped making noise, the radroaches continued to eat at his exposed skin.

Lelouch watched them eating his body for a long minute. He was in a trance.

'He's dead, oh my god, he's dead.' He thought.

He was brought out of his trance when a small group of radroaches burst into flames. He ran to the now burnt radroaches to find that Andy had had fun burning them with his flame tougher.

"Hello Sir, having a nice day?" The robot asked in the same tone as always, slightly happy, and with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just trying to get rid of these blast radroaches sir." Andy replied before moving to radroaches eating Kendall and had 'fun' with them. Lelouch went into the room Andy came from, which was the clinic. He noticed there were several people taking refuge in the room. He went to his father's office to see if he had left anything, anything that would explain why he had left.

He looked around the small office, searching everywhere, tearing everything apart to see if there was anything, but to no avail. He then sees the picture, the one about Revelation 21:6.

"_I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, I shall give unto him that that is a thirst of the fountain of the water of life freely._"

He'd heard it so many times before. It was the only part of the Bible he knew, and with how often he had heard it he would become annoyed when someone, always his father, said it.

And now, he was angry and confused. Angry that his father had left, confused as to why. In his angered state he took the framed picture and though it on the ground. When the pieces stopped flying, he noticed there was a small hole in the wall where the verse had been.

Confused, Lelouch put his hand in and took out the three things he found. First was a stimpack, not surprising scents this was a clinic. Next was a bag of… bottle caps?

'Why did he have a bad of bottle caps?' He wondered.

Lastly, there was an audio disc that said "Home sweet home" on it.

He took the disc and placed it in his Pip-Boy 3000 and played it.

"_Well, here we are. Nestled all safe in Vault 101. It's so cold down here. Colder still with Marrian gone… oh, Marrian… I wish you were with me. How the hell am I supposed to do this by myself? Live down here in this hole. Take care of our child… but this is our life now, so I guess I'd better get used to it. The Overseer who runs the place is an over bearing bully, but I've dealt with worse._"

Lelouch didn't know what to say. Had his mother's death really shaken his father so much? And the way he spoke, the way he said what he said, the occasional thing he would say when he was growing up, almost as if-

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of gunshots.

'Now's not the time.' He thought to himself.

He left the clinic. He turned left and walked to the staircase to the next floor.

"Hey, stop." Lelouch looked up to see Officer Gomez standing at the top of the stairs.

"Officer Gomez, out of my way, I'm leaving and you can't stop me." Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, if your father left the Vault, he must have had a very good reason to. Just know that it's dangerous outside."

"My father's told me that all my life sir."

"Alright, well, goodbye. Lelouch, I didn't see you."

"Thank you." Lelouch said and he walked around him.

"Good luck kid." Gomez said before walking down to the clinic.

Lelouch got to the top of the stairs and found himself in a large room. The room was empty save for two dead bodies, a boy and a girl about his age. Lelouch noticed that two had been shot, and recently because they still had some colour in them, and there wasn't much blood on the floor around them at the moment.

A bullet hit the wall behind him. He looked up to see two officers shooting at him. He dove onto the floor and used the dead man's body as cover. He didn't like it, but it was the only cover in the room. As the officers moved closer, Lelouch aimed down his sight and waited for an opportunity.

One of the officers stopped to reload his gun. BANG. His heart was struck but the bullet, he was dead before he hit the ground. The other officer looked at his comrade's dead body, momentarily forgetting about Lelouch. BANG. Right in his left eye and into his brain.

Lelouch walked up to them. He had been running on adrenalin when he had shot them, but now it had worn off.

"Did I… did I just kill them?" He asked himself. He felt strange. He felt cold and he wanted to puke. When he calmed down, he got down and, doing his best not to touch them, took their ammo and the helmet that had not been damaged and put it on.

He then walked up onto the second floor of the Atrium, getting into a fight with two radroaches on the way. He entered a room full of computers and saw someone lying on the ground. He recognized the man, Lloyd Lewis. He walked up to him and saw his head had been bruised by something.

"You, stop or you'll end up like him." Someone behind him said. Lelouch turned his head to see Security Chief Hannon pointing a gun at him. "It's you, now you're going to get it."

He shot Lelouch's left foot, but he didn't get him. The bullet hit the tip of his shoe but missed his toes. Lelouch shot Hannon in his right arm. He fell onto his back and knocked his head on the metal floor when he landed.

"Ah, you son of a bitch." He yelled. He had lost hold of his gun and tried to get to it, but Lelouch kicked it away.

"Well have none of that now." Lelouch told him. He kicked him in the head. He did it hard enough to knock him unconscious but not do permanent damage. He then took his gun and put it in his suit for later use. He then continued down the hall.

"Please, let me go." Lelouch froze as he heard the all too familiar voice. He walked up to the window to the holding cell and saw that Shirley was sitting on a chair. Officer Mark was holding her down.

"Just tell us where he is, where not going to hurt him, we just want to talk to him." And old man was saying to her. Lelouch ran into the room and shot at the sealing to get their attention.

"You want to talk, alright, let's talk." Lelouch said. Officer Mark was about to grab his gun, but Lelouch pointed his gun at him. "Don't, hands in the air, both of you."

"Your bluffing, you wouldn't…" The Overseer was saying, but Lelouch interrupted him.

"I've already killed two people and injured a third, don't think I won't get you next."

"Alright," the Overseer said, raising his hands "your father has left the Vault and in doing so left us vulnerable to attack by what may be out there. There's a reason why opening the door to the Vault is considered a worst crime then murder."

"And I'm going after him. I'm going after him to get some answers, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Now first things first, let Shirley go."

"Sir?" Officer Mark asked.

"Do it, we have no reason to keep her here now." The Overseer said. Shirley got up and slowly walked to the door. When she walked past Lelouch she whispered,

"Met me at the door." She then left, leaving Lelouch, Mark and the Overseer.

"Now, I'd like the key to your office." Lelouch said in an emotionless tone.

"What could possibly be in my office that you want?" The Overseer asked.

"I know about your tunnel. I think you can put two and two together on what I'm going to do. Now hand it over."

The Overseer didn't see any way he could get out of this. If he didn't do it there are only two possibilities, one, Lelouch kills him, or two, he kills Lelouch, and Shirley will hate him forever. Then an idea struck. Lelouch was trying to get out of the Vault.

"Alright, here." He said, taking a key out of his pocket and passing it to Lelouch.

"Alright, lastly, get into the prison cell." Mark was about to say something, but the Overseer spoke first.

"Do it Mark." Mark didn't like it, but he did as ordered. When they were both in the cell Lelouch locked the door, and for good measure broke the controls for it.

As Lelouch walked to towards the Overseer's office, he saw Jonas' dead body. Next to him he saw an audio tape. He took it and put it in his Pip-Boy.

"_Hello son. If your listening to this then I've already left the Vault. You're probably confused about why I left. You can't understand how much it pains me to leave, but you must not, no matter what the reason, come after me. Stay in Vault 101, it's safe there._

_Uh, doc, it's time._

_Alright Jonas. Lelouch, I'm sorry about all this. I have to go now, goodbye._"

When the tape ended, Lelouch could only think one thing. 'Now I must know why he left.'

He continued to the office. It wasn't very far, only a few feet from where he had found Jonas. He walked into the office and found Shirley waiting for him.

"Shirley, what are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you. Lulu is my father…" He voice trailed off.

"He's fine; he and Mark are in the cell right now. Shirley, you shouldn't be here. If one of the officers finds you then…" Lelouch said, before she cut him off.

"I don't care. Lulu, you're going outside right?" He nodded. "Well I'm going with you."

"But Shirley…"

"No buts, I'm going with you and that's final." She said, crossing her arms. Lelouch knew there was no talking her out of it.

"(Sigh) alright, but first we need to get into the tunnel." He moved to the computer and activated it. "What could the password be?" He thought out loud.

"Try Samantha." Shirley suggested. He typed it in and it worked.

'Well that's something that him and dad have in common.' Lelouch thought. Lelouch pressed the 'activate overseer's tunnel'. Behind then the desk started to rise to reveal a set of stairs.

"Shall we?" Lelouch asked, extending his hand.

"Certainly." Shirley replied, accepting it. They walked down the stairs and though the rusted corridor to a door that led straight to the Vault's entrance. Lelouch walked to a control console and pulled down the large lever.

An alarm when off, and a massive machine started to move to open the door.

"Shirley, are you sure about this. We know nothing about the world outside. You'll be safe here, that's what I want."

"But Lulu, you might never come back, and good's safety when I can't be with you?"

There was a long, high pitched scratching noise when the entrance to the Vault opened.

"Hey, open up in there." Someone behind a closed door yelled.

"Shirley, their after me, not you. You can still stay if you want."

"No, being with you is all I want."

The entrance was now open, revealing a cavern. The door behind then was kicked open, and two offiers ran in. Lelouch and Shirley ran towards the entrance.

"Hey, stop." One of the officers yelled. By the time the officers reached the entrance they were already halfway to the door at the end of the cave. "Screw this, orders or not I'm not going out there."

The entrance to the Vault closed, leaving Lelouch and Shirley trapped outside.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lelouch thought out loud.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shirley asked. Lelouch gave her a confused look. "We look for your father, that's why you came out. He must have had a good reason, so we should find out."

Lelouch nodded in agreement.

They moved to the door at the mouth of the cave and looked out into the Capital Wastelands, seeing the Sun for the first time, and the land that they knew nothing about that was now their home.

Author's notes: To all those who have played Fallout 3, this will NOT be using the story with Lelouch as the Lone Wanderer, but there will be some similarity at the beginning. This story will have characters and factions from both Code Geass and Fallout 3.


	2. Welcome to Megaton

**Welcome to Megaton.**

Lelouch and Shirley stood at the door to the cave for a few minutes, just looking out into the wasteland. When Shirley couldn't handle the silence, she said. "Lulu, where do we go?"

"There." He pointed towards a large wall that seemed to be made of scrap metal. "It might have people living there, and it's the closest thing to here, so we might as well check it out."

Because she didn't see any better idea, Shirley decided to follow him as he started to walk towards the structure. When they arrived they found a robot standing at the entrance.

In a robotic voice it said. "Welcome to Megaton."

Shirley was a little freaked out by the robot, and grabbed Lelouch's hand. He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. "It's alright Shirley."

At the entrance of the walls two massive pieces of metal moved upwards to reveal a very large metal door.

When they walked the large door, a man with a cowboy hat walked up to them.

"Ah, more newcomers. Welcome to megaton, I'm Lucas Simms, town sheriff." The man said, extending his hand.

"Thank you, I'm Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch replied, shaking Lucas' hand.

"And I'm Shirley Fenette." Shirley said. She also shook his hand.

"Well, it's not every day we have a young couple come into town." Lucas said. Shirley blushed. Lelouch just smiled, but it faded when he noticed something down the hill at the center of megaton.

"Is that a bomb?" He asked, hoping his eyes where deceiving him.

"Yes, it's an undetonated low yield nuke." Lucas answered.

"Is it armed?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, most people don't know it's a threat, and I don't trust anyone here to disarm it." The was Lucas said that made Shirley feel nervous.

"I could disarm it for you, if I could use some tools." Lelouch said.

"You can? Well if you do they'll be 100 caps in it for you."

"500." Lelouch replied.

"Lulu are you…" Shirley started, but Simms cut her off.

"Fine, 500, but only if you disarm it."

"Alright. Sheriff Simms, before we go, I was wondering, have you seen a middle-aged man about this tall?" Lelouch asked.

"Yea, a man about that tall came by earlier today, but he left. He stopped by pretty much everywhere before he left, why, is he important to you?"

"Yes, he's my father, and he's the reason we both left our Vault." Lelouch replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well I can't be here all day; I have duties to attend to. I hope you find your father."

"Thank you." Lelouch said. He and Shirley then started to walk down towards the bomb. Shirley noticed a man in the water.

"Let us drink from the waters of Atom." The man said, then drank a handful of irradiated water. Shirley wrapped her arm around Lelouch. He smiled and said. "It's alright Shirley."

Lelouch stopped at the pool of water around the bomb and examined it without getting to close to get irradiated. After about a minute, he moved away.

"I'll need a screwdriver and a ranch to do this." He told Shirley.

"Where can we find those?" She asked. Lelouch looked around and noticed a restaurant of some sort nearby. He walked up the woman who apparently ran the place.

"Excuse me miss." He said.

"Yes, what do you want?" The woman asked.

"Do you know where I can find a ranch or screwdriver?"

"Well, if anyone's got one, you'll find it at Creator-side Supply." She pointed to a building on the other side of megaton. "Just use the walkway over there."

"Thank you misses." Lelouch said before he and Shirley made their way. When they reached the building, Lelouch opened the door, and was pushed back by a large gust of air that was also accompanied by a very loud "BANG" and Lelouch found the front side of his body covered in some sort of pink dust.

Lelouch wiped the dust off his eyes and saw that the inside of the building was also covered in the said dust.

"Is everyone alright?" Lelouch asked. He saw something move.

"(cough, cough) I'm alright, just one of my experiments gone again." A distinctly female voice said. She wiped her eyes and saw that Lelouch was half covered, like her. "Oh, did you get hit to? Sorry about that."

"It's alright, no harm done." Lelouch said, then he though 'At least, I hope.'

"Alright, well, what can I do for you?" The lady asked while she tried her best to dust herself off.

"I was told I might be able to find a ranch and a screwdriver here." Lelouch replied. Shirley giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well Lulu, you look (giggle), you look so funny in pink." She answered. Lelouch tried his best to dust off all he could but found that it was futile.

"Sorry, I don't have a ranch and a screwdriver, well I do, but none to spare. If you go to the water treatment plant, Walter may have some." The woman said.

Lelouch said "Alright, sorry for wasting your time." They then said their goodbyes.

"I don't trust them," a man said when Lelouch and Shirley where gone. He was covered in the dust from head to toe and made no attempt to clean it off. It made him hard to see with the walls and floor covered, acting like a camouflage.

"You don't trust anyone." The woman replied.

"But they were from a Vault, why would two teens leave a Vault for the Wastelands?"

"They were from a Vault?" The woman asked.

"Did you get some of this stuff in your eyes, or did you just not notice they both had "Vault 101" jumpsuits on?"

"I could barely see them, how was I supposed to notice that with this stuff in my eyes?"

'Sometimes I wonder why I left Talon Company.' The man thought to himself. Then, memories came back to him, terrible ones that haunts him at night. 'Oh yea, that's why.'

It took Lelouch almost and hour in the public bathroom to get rid of all the dust on his suit off.

"Alright," he said as he walked out of the bathroom "let's head to the water treatment plant to see this Walter."

The water treatment plant was a small building that had pipes everywhere in and around it, and like the rest of megaton was made of rusting metal. Lelouch walked up to the door and opened it slowly, as if anticipating something to occur. Noting happened.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" He asked as they entered.

"In here." Someone said from behind a machine of some sort. The man got up, as he'd been on his knees while he was working.

"Names Walter, what do ya need?"

"Hello, I'm Lelouch. I was told you might have a ranch and screwdriver to spare, I'm in need of those you see."

"Well Lelouch, I have some extra ones, but I'm not interested in parting with them."

"I have caps…" Lelouch started, but Walter cut him off.

"I'm not interested in caps, what I'm interested in is keeping the water system running."

"Is there any way we can help?" Shirley asked.

"Well, now that I think about it there is. There are some leeks in the pipes, from the pressure lose I'd say three and I can't leave here for too long, definitely not long enough to get them fixed. I propose a deal, I'll give you a ranch to fix them, and when it's done I'll give you a screwdriver, both to keep. Do we have a deal?" Walter said, extending his hand. Lelouch thought about it, and then decided it was a fair deal.

"We have a deal." He replied, shaking Walter's hand. Walter then gave him a ranch and said "Alright, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Outside of the water treatment plant, Lelouch and Shirley looked over the lower part of megaton.

"Saw one of the leeks when we entered megaton," Lelouch said, pointing to it. "You see any others?"

They looked around for a minute until Shirley said "Over there, on the ground." She pointed to the opposite side of megaton. The leek, like the one near the entrance, was right next to a walkway and would be easy to get to.

"Well, I'll go fix them, keep an eye out for the third one." Lelouch fixed the leeks with ease; however the last leek was hell to find. It took well over two hours to find that it was on the roof of the Church of the Children of Atom.

Lelouch took another ten minutes just to get to it, making his way around the large metal sculpture on the roof while doing his best to not fall off. Shirley had moved back down the bomb to get a better view.

"Your boyfriend sure is energetic." The woman who had told them about Crater-Side Supply said.

"That's nice of you to say miss…"

"Name's Lena. Now that I think about it, I didn't get your name either." Lena said, extending her hand.

"Shirley." She replied, shaking her hand.

"You love him don't you?" Lena asked. Shirley blushed.

"H-how did you know that?"

"It's all in the eye's hun. I've seen a lot of people in my day, and I can tell what they think of someone by the way they look at them." Lena explained. While they talked Lelouch had finished fixing the leek and left to talk to Walter.

**Somewhere between Megaton and Tennpeny Tower.**

On what remained of a road, two men and a Brahmin with equipment on its back walked towards Megaton. One of the men was starting to fall behind.

"Come on Jake, we need to get to Megaton soon if we want enough time to sleep before we head to River City." The man leading said.

"We've been walking for hours; can't we take a five minute break?"

"We did that an hour ago. Quit slacking off and pick up the pace." The Brahmin suddenly ran away. "Oh what the, what's got her in this spooked?"

"Tom, wait, you hear that?" They both went quiet, both pulling out a gun. Jake looked around, he heard heavy breathing and fast footsteps, but he couldn't see anything. He turned around and everything went dark He fell to the ground. He couldn't see, he knew he was bleeding badly, but the pain was so overwhelming he could feel nothing. The last thing he saw was the large monster rip Tom in two, his gun having no effect on him.

"Time to disarm that bomb." Lelouch said to himself as he left the water treatment plant.

He walked down to the bomb again, and the crazy man was still preaching something about the waters of life and then drinking the irradiated water.

Lelouch again spent a good minute looking at the bomb. He moved closer and carefully took off a part of the shell to disarm the bomb. His actions didn't go unnoticed. The man who drank the irradiated water earlier walked up to Lelouch with a furious look in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled to Lelouch.

"I'm just disarming it, why are you getting all worked up about it?" Lelouch responded as he continued his work. His tone of voice said he didn't want a fight, but he would if he had to. The man backed down and walked to a Church and entered it, muttering something to himself the whole time. Lucas had seen the whole thing. Lelouch and Shirley walked back to him to get their reward.

"Who was that?" Lelouch asked.

"That" Simms said "was Confessor Cromwell, head of the Church of the Children of Atom. He and his follower's actually worship that bomb. They'll be upset for now but it'll blow over soon. Now, here are your 500 Caps, and here, we have a house no one's living in, and you two are a lot better than a lot of people who want to live here." Lucas handed over the Caps and the key to a house.

"Thank you Sheriff." Lelouch said. He looked over the town. He took in all the details, where the houses and "shops" where. He saw a sign that said "Moriarty's Saloon".

"Shirley, I'm going to that saloon to see if anyone knows where my father went."

"I'm coming with you." She replied.

Inside the saloon there were seven people. Four men, two women and… something. It looked like a man that was missing parts of his skin and different parts of him, but still managed to live. The… thing, whatever it is, was banging on a radio, trying to get something. Lelouch and Shirley took a seat at the bar, and a young man, about their age, walked up to them.

"Hi, name's Rivalz, what can I get you two?" He asked.

"Two beers." Lelouch said.

"Coming right up." Rivalz replied. As he got the beers he noticed that the… thing was still banging on the radio. "Give it up Gob, it's not working."

"Shut up Rivalz." The thing, Gob, replied. He gave the radio one last hard hit and it went from static to perfectly clear 50's music.

"I'll be dammed." Rivalz said as he gave Lelouch and Shirley a beer. "That'll be twenty three caps."

"Here" Lelouch gave him the caps. "Hey Rivalz, what exactly is Gob?"

"You don't know what a ghoul is? What have you been living under a rock?" Rivalz asked with a laugh.

"Technically yes." Lelouch replied in a serious tone. Rivalz stopped laughing when he realized Lelouch wasn't joking.

"Oh, you guys are Vault Dwellers. I haven't seen one of you since I was six. I didn't know there was still a working Vault around here. Anyway, about Gob. Ghouls are people who've mutated because they've been exposed to too much radiation. Hell, some ghouls have been around since before the war." Rivalz explained.

"That's amazing." Shirley said.

"Yea, but most ghouls are feral. Those ones will attack you on sight for no reason. They live in the metro tunnels."

"I'll remember that if we ever go in one." Lelouch replied.

"So anyway, what brings you two to megaton?" Rivalz asked as they drank.

"Where looking for a man. I was wondering if you've seen him, he's a middle-aged man about this tall who came here earlier today." Lelouch said.

"Yea, why?" Rivalz replied.

"He's my father. Did he say where he was going?" Lelouch asked.

"He said he was heading to Rivet City. Talked about a Dr. Lloyd something, I don't know, he was talking with Moriarty."

"How do I get there?"

"You have a Pip-Boy 3000 there?" Rivalz asked, pointing to Lelouch's arm.

"Yes, why?"

"Let me take a look at it." Rivalz pressed a few buttons and then a map of the wastelands came up.

"It's right here." He pointed to a spot on the south-eastern most corner of the map. "Just go east to the river and cross it, then go south. The town uses a beached aircraft carrier that's impossible to miss."

"Alright, thank you." Lelouch said, and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rivalz asked.

"Rivet City, where else?"

"But it's a day's walk away; you'll never make it before dark, and even then there's a super mutant camp on the route." Rivalz warned.

"Then how am I supposed to get there?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll take you." Someone behind said. He was sitting on a chair with his legs on the table and a hat over his face. He took it off to look at them.

"Name's Suzaku. The company I work for will pay you both 300 Caps if you escort my caravan to Rivet City." He said.

"Alright, but what's in it for you?" Lelouch asked, knowing he had to have an ulterior motive. Suzaku pulled out a Sniper rifle and a Chinese officer's sword and put them on the table in front of him. There was fresh blood on the sword "I'm good at long range and hand to hand combat, but the super mutants don't do hand to hand, so if they get to close I'm dead. There were three of us in my convoy but we ran into some raiders and, well, I think you see the blood." He explained.

Lelouch look to Shirley. "Shirley, it's your choice, but I'd like it if you stayed here so I know you're safe."

"What and not know where you are or if you safe, no way I'm going with you." She told him.

"Well," Suzaku said "if you're coming, get yourselves some weapons. Creator side supplies should have some good weapons."

"Great, we have to go see that crazy woman again." Lelouch muttered to himself.

Suzaku laughed "Well I'll take it you've met her already. Yea, she's… different, but her gadgets are great, as long as they've been tested."

"And if they haven't been tested?" Shirley asked. Suzaku pointed to a part of the wall that had a covered area that had obviously been a whole.

Lelouch noticed it was getting dark. "Shirley, we should get to the house." Shirley agreed. "We'll meet you at the entrance tomorrow at 8, that's when the convoys from Contabary Commons and Tennpeny Tower will be leaving with mine for Rivet City." Suzaku nodded his head and left for a room on the second floor. They left the Saloon and walked to their house. When they entered it they found a robot waiting for them (That looks and sounds exactly like Andy).

"Hello sir and ma'am, I am Wadsworth, your robot butler." It said. Shirley ignored it and looked around the house. It was a large house compared to one in their Vault, and like Megaton itself, it had a curtain calmness and warm home feeling, even though it was made of centuries old rusty steel. It had a large open living room, two smaller rooms, one on the bottom and one on the top floor, and a bedroom with a desk.

After she spent some time of getting used to everything, Shirley decided it was time to sleep, but to their surprise there was only one bed, and it was made for one.

"Uh… Lulu, who gets to sleep on the bed?" She asked.

"Well, it looks small but I think it can be used by both of us." He replied with a smile. Shirley though about it, then blushed furiously. Lelouch laughed internally as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips on hers. She was surprised at first but after a few moments she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Shirley learned that night that Lelouch was right; the bed had plenty of room for both of them.

In the far side of the Capital Wastelands, a young woman with long green hair looked over wasteland from the top of a hill. As the wind blue her hair, she said

"He's out." She then started to walk towards the D.C. ruins. On her forehead was a symbol that looked like a red bird.

**The Next Day**

"_Audio Log, September 6__th__, 2277. _

_Yesterday my father left Vault 101. The Overseer went crazy and killed Jones. I don't know how many people died. When I was escaping with Shirley we ran into him, and I was lucky I didn't have to kill him. Shirley was right there. I can't imagine what it must be like for her, leaving her father and our friends. We managed to escape and Shirley convinced me to let her come with me. We're now locked out of the Vault and might never enter it again. We managed to find a town called Megaton. We managed to obtain a house by me disarming a bomb in the center of the town. We met a man named Suzaku who is willing to pay us to go with him and his caravan to Rivet City, where we believe my father has gone. Shirley has chosen to come with use, but if the trail goes dry at Rivet City and this "Dr. Lloyd" then I don't know what to do; do I go after my father, not knowing where he could have gone? He must have had a good reason for leaving the Vault. Or do I stay in Rivet City or Megaton, and start a life with Shirley? If I knew for a fact that my father was dead then I would do that in a heartbeat, but he may be alive. I'll have to talk to Shirley about it._

_End Log."_

Author's Notes: Just a reminder, this plot is NOT a mirror of Fallout 3's. 


	3. Road to Rivetcity

**Road to Rivet City.**

Lelouch ended his Audio Log as he walked down the stairs of his house. He walked to the fridge and took out a box of sugar bombs. He then walked back up to the bedroom to see Shirley sleeping peacefully.

He crouched down and just looked at her for a long minute.

"Shirley, wake up," He whispered. He then kissed her forehead.

"Hum, Lulu?" Shirley opened her eyes. He smiled at her slow reaction, she wasn't a morning person.

"Morning, want some sugar bombs?" He asked, offering her the box. She got up to stretch and yawn, and only when she was done did she realize she was naked. She turned red and covered herself as best she could.

She looked around and saw her jumpsuit on the floor.

"Uh Lulu, could you pass me my clothes?" Lelouch laughed lightly, but did as she asked.

When she was done putting her clothes they split the box of cereal between themselves. The cereal tasted stale and salty, but that was to be expected for a two hundred year old breakfast cereal.

"Hey Lulu, what do you think of Megaton?" Shirley asked as they walked to Crater-Side Supply.

"This is a nice place; it has a warm feel to it, why?"

"Well, because I don't think that when this is all over, that well be let back into the Vault, and we already own a place here."

"That's what I was thinking, but this is a bridge we'll cross when we come to it, because things can change in an instant." Lelouch replied as he opened the door to Crater-Side Supply.

_BANG_

The front side of his body was covered in a light blue dust.

"Should have seen that coming." He said to himself. Of course, Shirley could only laugh.

"Sorry about that." The owner of the store said. Like him, she was covered in blue. "What can I help you with?"

"We're here to buy weapons and ammo, what do you have?" Lelouch asked, wiping the dust off his fact. It was already past seven, so he had no chance of cleaning his clothes before they left.

"I have a hunting rifle, a land mine and a sawed-off shotgun. That and all the ammo I have for them will be sixty seven caps."

Lelouch quickly gave her the money and took the weapons, practically running out when he was done. He washed off the dust from his face with some irradiated water from the public bathroom right after leaving.

"Shirley, next time we go there, you're the one who's opening the door." He said as he exited the bathroom. He then handed her the shotgun and they walked to the entrance of Megaton to meet with Suzaku.

Just outside of Megaton, six men and three Brahmin where waiting.

"Ah, I see you decided to show up." Suzaku said when he noticed them approaching.

"Suzaku, you seen Tom or Jake?" One of the men asked.

"Who are Tom and Jake?" Shirley asked.

"There the two who were coming from Tennpeny Tower. Their Brahmin ran her last night, but they never came." Suzaku explained.

"I'm telling you, that monster got them." Another man said.

"Well, no matter what happened, their probably dead so let's get moving." A third man said. No one objected.

"I heard that thing that's been killing of the other caravans was a monster that was bigger, stronger and faster than any living thing has the right to be." One of the men was saying.

"That's just a myth, an urban legend." Suzaku told him.

"Yea, well something's been killing us off one by one, and it ain't raiders or Talon Company." The man replied.

"Everyone, stop." The man at the front of the convoy told them. Everyone looked ahead and saw a dead Brahmin and a man's body about a dozen meter ahead of them.

"Sam, check it out." The man at the front of the convoy said.

"We do I have to do this all the time." Sam muttered under his breath. He looked over bodies when he reached them, then felt an incredible amount of pain run though his body as he felt his right arm cut off from the rest of his body. He would have screamed in agony, had his head not been crushed a moment later.

"What the hell is that thing?" One of the men yelled.

"Shot it, shot it, shot it." Suzaku yelled, doing his best to kill the beast from so close. The beast ran towards the convoy and killed the man in the front, ignoring the bullets that where hitting him.

As the man at the front of the convoy was split in two, the beast roared, enjoying its second kill. The unholy creature then jumped on a Brahmin's neck, and used it to jump high in the air, landing on one of the men. It slashed at two men who had been standing right next to the one he landed on, killing then before they had time to make a sound.

The monster then locked its eyes on Shirley, who was paralyzed in fear. It started to walk towards her, until,

"Hey ugly" Lelouch yelled, firing his rifle to get its attention. It turned to see him standing about 20 meters away, uphill from it. It yelled and ran at him.

'That's it ugly.' Lelouch thought as it ran towards him. When it was half way to him, it felt itself being lifted up into the air, its left leg ripped off, it's right one broken. Only to late did it see the landmine. It wailed in pain.

Lelouch and Suzaku carefully moved closer to it, shooting at its head to try and finish it. When it finally stopped moving, Suzaku walked up to it to make sure it was dead. When he was no more than a foot away, the monster jerked forward and bit his right leg.

"Ahhhh, die you son of a bitch." He yelled, using his sniper rifle on its eye, firing until he ran out of ammo. Lelouch and Shirley ran up to him.

"Suzaku, are you alright?" Lelouch asked when he reached him.

"Oh, I'm fine Lelouch, I just have this thing's teeth in my leg, but apart from that I'm just fine." Suzaku yelled, still in great pain.

"Alright, give us a second." Lelouch said. He and Shirley grabbed the bottom part of the beast's mouth and slowly lifted it up. When the teeth were out of his leg Suzaku moved his legs out from under it, Lelouch and Shirley dropping it when he was done.

"Suzaku, what the hell is this thing?" Shirley asked, looking it over.

"That, Shirley, is simply called a Deathclaw. The fact it died so easily means it must be young or hurt." He explained, massaging his leg.

"You call that easy?" Lelouch asked, moving to pick up the weapons of their fallen comrades.

"Yes Lelouch, yes I do." He replied. Shirley helped him get up and walk to the Brahmin that didn't run away. When they got him on the Brahmin, Lelouch used his father's training to patch up his leg while Shirley moved the supplies from the dead Brahmin to the living one.

"Ah, hey watch it will ya?" Suzaku said when sharp pain went though his leg.

"Sorry Suzaku, but I don't have good tools and I need to do this or you could lose your leg, now hold still, I'm about to use a Stimpack." Lelouch then stabbed the Stimpack into Suzaku's leg, causing him to grown in pain again. "Alright, that should do it, now I've got to help Shirley."

"_It took use a good hour, but me and Shirley managed to get the supplies and weapons, plus the Deathclaw's hand as proof of its existence. Thankfully, the rest of the trip was uneventful."_

As they walked down the ruined street, in the distance a large object could be seen. It was a large beached aircraft carrier, split in two at the front, could be seen in the distance.

"I'm guessing that's Rivet City." Lelouch said, admiring the large structure.

"Yes, now can we go it, I want to doc to check it out" Suzaku gowned.

.

.

Notes: I know this is a short chapter, but between this, a my novel (yes, I'm working a REAL one), my 3 Hetalia fix ("Letters from the Western Front", "The Provinces" and "Canadian Soviet Socialist Republic", notice the reoccurring theme) I'm working on, my school work, YouTube, Anime and videogames (can't live without any of those), I don't have an infinite amount of time on my hands.


End file.
